


These hands of mine were clumsy (Not clever)

by admirabletragedy



Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Art, F/F, Genderbent Characters, blood tw, depiction of injury tw, magical healing, no.15, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admirabletragedy/pseuds/admirabletragedy
Summary: Day 15 • Magical HealingA mission ends with an injured Luke and a desperate Ezra. Now is as good of a time as any to attempt to Force heal, right?
Relationships: Ezra Bridger/Luke Skywalker
Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Whumptober





	These hands of mine were clumsy (Not clever)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song “Never Love an Anchor,” by The Crane Wives

* * *

[Luke and Ezra](https://admirabletragedy.tumblr.com/post/632013661341351936/magical-healing)   
  


* * *


End file.
